Baby It's Cold Outside
by merder4everandever
Summary: ONESHOT! It's Christmas, and Derek wants Meredith to be with him. But, she has to leave for Izzie's huge Christmas dinner. But Meredith, ITS COLD OUTSIDE! Happy, fluffy merder


**A/N: Alright, so I'm stalling from doing my homework (again) and since my last one shot was really sad, I decided to make a real fluffy one-shot, but not **_**too**_** fluffy cause that can get annoying sometimes, but anyways…it's definitely a happy merder one. **

The wind whipped at her hair and burnt her cheeks. The snow fell gently onto her shoulders as she buttoned up her coat. Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she lifted her head and slightly opened her mouth, allowing the crystal white snow to fall onto her tongue.

"Now my 10 year old niece does that, but I figured a woman your age would have better things to do than catch snow in her mouth."

She slowly let her head fall back into place then smiled. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yep, it's pretty immature for a 28 year old."

Turning around, she took a step closer to the tall man looking down at her. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not that mature."

He smiled then leaned in to kiss her. She pressed her lips against his and brought her hands up to his neck. He pulled away then pushed her snow soaked hair out of her eyes. "So…how about you come back inside? I mean I know out here is amazingly warm, but the trailer isn't that cold. We can have some dinner or something."

"Derek I just spent that last three hours here. Izzie will kill me if I don't go back home. She cooked this huge Christmas dinner and I'm supposed to be there since it's my house."

"Oh come on," he pleaded, "It's freezing out here."

She shook her head. "I really can't stay."

"The roads are horrible, Mer, it's bad out there."

She gave a small smile. "Hey, you could come too! No one said you weren't allowed."

"Nah, I'd rather just have you all to myself." He pulled her closer to him then led her inside his trailer.

"Derek! I can't stay…"

"You say that now, but in about 20 seconds, you'll be changing your mind. It's our first Christmas together, Mer!"

"I know, I know…but I promised Izzie and—"

Suddenly, he crashed his lips against hers and pressed her up against the wall. She giggled then reluctantly broke the kiss. "Derek, I am serious. I can't stay."

He dropped his head against her shoulder. "But you had a beer here. So technically you can't drive."

She smoothed out her hair then wrapped her hands around his waist. "Well I don't get drunk over one beer."

"How do you know?" he playfully asked.

"Trust me, I know." She gave him a quick kiss then hurriedly walked towards the door. But, he stepped right in front of her, leaving her no choice to leave. "Okay, so you are going to keep me hostage? I could call the cops."

"If that's what it takes…"

"Derek, I really can't stay."

"It's freezing out there!"

"We've established that."

"So?"

"So! I have to leave!"

He sighed then stepped to the side. "Fine. You leave. I'll just find some severely hot girl named Trixie to flirt and spend Christmas Eve with. And she will make this great dinner, ten times better than Izzie's, and I'll have a heck of a lot better time than you."

She smiled. "Awww, you are so sweet!"

He grinned then wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "But seriously, I'm really going to miss you."

She hesitated for a moment then kissed him long and hard. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She then left the house leaving him alone. He sighed then drummed his fingers against the hard wooden table. He hated to spend Christmas alone, but Meredith already had plans. It wasn't fair. Suddenly, the door flung open.

"Technically your right because it is really cold out there and the roads are probobaly so bad so I think I'm going to take your adive after all…"

He gave a huge smile, then stepped closer to her. "It's cold outside."

She laughed. "It's cold outside."

_I really can't stay_

_Baby its cold outside…_

**A/N: Yep so this was really really quick, but it helped me get into the season. So read and review please!!! (I really love these one-shots!!!!) Hehe…**


End file.
